Sno Ball Hot Spring Resort
The Sno Ball Hot Spring Resort (雪の宿, Yuki no Yado, lit. The Snow Inn) is a hot springs onsen run by the Yuki-onna Yukio and her human fiance. A state-of-the-art facility, following the public revelation of liminal cultures and the commencement of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill the onsen was renovated to include new faculties catering towards multiple liminal species. The onsen now also hosts "The Dating Pool" mixed-bathing couples event; an extra-species "meet-and-greet" event aimed at aiding liminal beings and humans to intermingle. As a result, the onsen has become famed as a pseudo "match-making" location for those wishing to find homestayers and homestay hosts for the cultural exchange program. History Refurbishing the resort for Liminals required instituting mixed-bathing. This was the only way for the resort to have the baths big enough to accommodate the larger species, while working within the square footage they already had. While possessing state-of-the-art facilities, the resort fell into obscurity due to its mixed-bathing policy (which is unpopular with female bathers as it attracts male bathers with perverse intentions). To this end, Smith has Kimihito Kurusu and his tenants stay at the onsen to test out the Inn's Liminal facilities and see if they can't find a way to increase the Inn's business; resulting in the concept of the onsen hosting an "Extra-species Dating Event" to increase revenue and further aid relations between humans and liminals. Some time later, with the establishment of the ""The Dating Pool" mixed-bathing couples event" under way, Yukio requests Kimihito's help in supervising the event while the event's original superviser, Polt, takes a business trip overseas. Layout While possessing many of the facilities of a normal onsen, Sno Ball has also been retrofitted to cater to Liminal guests in addition to humans. There are lodging rooms large enough to allow the largest Liminal tenant to spread out and relax comfortably in addition to also being handicapped-friendly and completely waterproof. The resort's hot spring facilities range in size from indoor baths large enough to allow a Centaur to submerge up to their shoulders in the center, to shallow waterfall pools for those that can not submerge themselves in large quantities of water (such as Slimes). Sno Ball also possesses mist and luke-warm saunas for those averse to high heat (such as Arachne and Mantis), multiple baths of varying temperatures, an indoor "mermaid onsen" tank, and a large outdoor Rotenburo which is used to host "The Dating Pool" mixed-bathing couples event. File:ArcticInn5.png File:ArcticInn6.png File:ArcticInn7.png File:ArcticInn8.png File:ArcticInn9.png File:ArcticInn10.png Chpt645.png Chpt6411.png Gallery File:ArcticInn13.png File:ArcticInn3.png File:ArcticInn4.png File:ArcticInn11.png File:ArcticInn12.png File:OnsenFood.png File:B9ZchjuCIAAFFld.jpg File:ArcticInn14.png File:ArcticInn1.png File:ArcticInn2.png File:ArcticInn15.png 1475906884264.png Chpt641.png Chpt643.png Chpt644.png Ch6511.png Ch6510.png Ch658.png Ch651.png Trivia *While snowfall is not uncommon in the area, since Yukio's arrival the winter snow has dramatically increased in volume. *The inn's floor boards are heated to provide comfort to cold-blooded patrons. The heating also keeps the floor from freezing over when Yukio walks by. *The minerals in the inn's hot springs are said to provide comfort to the following ailments; heat rash, cold skin temperature, muscle aches, stiff shoulders, nerve pain, dry skin, eczema, bruising, fatigue, hemorrhoids. *The resort is in partnership with Polt's Kobold Corporation. Through her, Yukio can hire part-time employees to aid her in maintaining the resort and running the resorts events. Category:Locations